herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akatora
|enemies = Akakabuto Sniper Madara Kurojaki Maya Gaki Harpooned Bear Kesagake Mosa Platoon Bear }} Akatora is one of supporting characters of Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin. He is the oldest of the Kai Ken brothers. He was voiced by late Kōji Totani who also voices Tim Marcoh from FullMetal Alchemist 2003 Anime in the Japanese Version. Personality He was like the leader of the Kai Ken brothers, for he was the oldest and most experienced of them. Like his brothers, he was frantic, violent, and fearless, but greatly appreciated Ben. According to Kai no san kyōdai's extra story, he was very serious and hadn't laughed much during his life. History Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Riki had sent Ohu Army to search for fighters against Akakabuto, and groups led by Ben, Great and Smith went to Yamanashi in search of the Kai Ken brothers. Four years had passed and the brothers did not initially recognize Ben, but thought he and his comrades were intruders. Akatora fought against Ben, Kurotora Gin and Chūtora, Cross. When Akatora finally remembered Ben, he told everyone to stop the battle and reminded his brothers who Ben was. Ben told the brothers the goal of the Ohu Army, and the brothers gladly joined them because they owed their lives to Ben. Akatora told Ben about Moss, who had repeatedly asked the brothers to join their forces, and with whom they had had many disagreements over the boundaries of the territories. The brothers wanted to settle with Moss before leaving Yamanashi, and Ben agreed to go with them. However, Moss dropped big rocks towards Ben's group and Ben fell below. Akatora prevented Cross from moving closer and acted as interim leader of Ben's group, as Ben was supposed to be dead. Akatora led Ben's forces in a battle against Moss's own and tried to duel against Moss himself, but was left behind by the enormous power of the lower nail mastiff. However, Gin came in and made Moss lose his grip on Akatore. It was revealed that Ben was still alive and the dogs finally settled. Moss and his staff decided to join Ōhu Army. Next, Ben's group moved to Iga, where it collided with the traitor- Hyena. Akatora discovered, by the smell, that a piece of Hyena's meat was dog meat, when the Ben's group began accusing him of cannibalism. The meat was originally owned by Kōga ninja dogs. After the Kōga ninja dogs were defeated, the Ben group moved to Wakayama. The Kai Ken brothers swam with a small group led by Gin to Shikoku to look for fighting dogs in his group. The brothers got Gin's job to persuade Musashi to join him. However, the brothers' negotiating skills were not enough and the dogs had to return to Gin empty handed. On the way, the brothers noticed that they were being followed. A large group of mountain dogs led by Bill began to chase them and Akatora told his brothers to run. However, Kurotora did not want to flee and turned to face the enemies, leaving all three in the midst of the enemy group. Only Akatora managed to escape, but four enemy dogs found him. Then Musashi came and beat the dogs. He also carried Akatora back to Gin's group. Smith remained on watch for the injured Akator as others left to rescue Kurotora and Chutora from Bill's Mountain Temple. Eventually, the captives were released and Gin's herd continued their journey. Later, the Kai Ken brothers followed Gin's group in a battle against the four rulers of Mutsu. When the battle was over, the army returned to Ōu, ready for the Great Battle. He was killed in the final battle when he sacrificed himself to take out Akakabuto's left eye, leaving the bear totally blind. Originally, his intentions in this attack were simply to save the life of Ben. Ginga Densetsu Weed Over the years, Akatora has become a model for kennels and a legend about his death. When his nephew Kagetora told the monster how Ohu Army were ready to sacrifice their mission and comrades, he told him how Akatora gave his life to take away the bear's only eye. Kurotora, for his part, mentions Akatora and his death to some of the pirates, saying his brother deserves to be remembered. Akatora's nephews; Shigure, Dodo, Shōji and Buru, attacked Genba and attacked packs to defend the Mountain Castle, the spirit of Akatora is mentioned as if to have taken hold of them. The spirit of Akatora appears with other fallen Ōun warriors to support Weed in his duel against Hōgen. Later, when Moss dies, Akatora is confronted with other Ohu Army on the Afterlife. Trivia *His name Akatora (赤虎) means "Red tiger". Gallery VTS_01_6.VOB_snapshot_00.00.02_-2009.12.21_21.12.32-.jpg F7490d18e3de78964702effa143b6cd7.jpg Akatora (1).jpg Akatora (2).jpg Akakabuto vs Akatora.jpg Akatora bite Akakabuto's eye.jpg Kurotora, Chutora look at Akatora.jpg Ben & Kai Ken Brothers as puppies.jpg Kai Ken Brothers.jpg Kai Ken Puppies (1).jpg Kai Ken Brothers (1).jpg Kai Ken as Puppies.jpg Akatora (3).jpg Kai Ken Brothers (3).jpg Kuro, Chu & Aka.png Trivia *His name means "Red tiger". Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Ninjas Category:Wise Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Protectors Category:Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Orphans Category:Martyr Category:Suicidal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Ginga Heroes